The present invention relates to a compact filter element, in particular consisting of multiple filter layers stacked one above the other for filtering fluids, the element as a whole being insertable into a filter arrangement with a tight cover.
Published German patent application no. DE 197 20 775 A1 discloses a filter device of this general type for separating a liquid from gas streams in which a filter element is composed of nonwoven layers of fibers and is provided with a cover and a bottom and, optionally, with supporting elements, so that a flexibly adaptable filter element can be created with this arrangement.